Microlithography with extreme ultraviolet light, so-called EUV lithography (EUVL), in which wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation of around 13 nm are employed, generally uses imaging arrangements having purely reflective optical elements (catoptric systems). Typically, in corresponding EUVL projection exposure systems, both the illumination unit, which uniformly illuminates a reflective mask (reticle), and the optical projection arrangement for imaging the structures of the reticle in a reduced image onto a wafer coated with a photosensitive material, have mirror arrangements.